


Starkiller Legacy

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Brothers, Family, Multi, Murder, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Short stories about the Starkiller Twins and their uncle





	1. Meeting the Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Saltwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287388) by [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy). 



Matt blinked and watched as Techie cooed, dipping a hand into the tank and swirling it around. The odd looking…creatures inside started to squeak and screech, chasing after Techie’s fingers in delight. “I thought I was meeting your nieces and nephews?”  
  
Techie looked up and smiled, gesturing once more to the tank. “Here they are! Aren’t they beautiful?” he asked.

“…these..?”

“My mother wasn’t Human.”

“Ah…” Matt’s eyes flicked back to the tank and he watched as one of them nibbled on Techie’s index finger. “Your brother..?”

“Gave birth, yes.”

“Oh…”


	2. Valentine's

“Brother?”

“Yes, brother?”

A crystalline box filled to the brim with various sweets was set down in front of Lune. He gasped in delight, clapping his hands together as he looked up at his twin. 

“Oh! You remembered! And I have a gift for you as well!” Another box was presented, a single bloody heart nestled inside with tissue paper. “For you!”


	3. Wisteria

“My nephews tell me that they have entrusted you with the security of the space around Haven now,” Techie said as the woman approached, looking up at her to meet her eyes.

“I’ll also be in charge of training the ground forces for defense should air ever fail,” Wisteria nodded.

Techie frowned at that. “These people are former slaves.”

“So am I.”

“They came here to avoid violence.”

“Violence isn’t going to avoid them because they ask it to nicely,” she countered.

Techie blushed but fell silent, watching as she walked away. He placed a hand over his chest, wondering why his heart had begun to race so much.


	4. Late

“We’re going to be late if we don’t leave like 5 minutes ago.”

Lune snorted softly at the warning, dipping his head down to sink his sharp teeth into the prisoner's shoulder. He moaned as his mouth filled with blood tinted with fear and he pulled back after swallowing the mouthful, turning back to face his brother. "Perhaps I want to finish here?" he offered.

His brother sniffed and drew his blaster, firing once into the rebel's forehead, painting the wall behind him. "Let's go," he growled.

Lune pouted and stuck out his bloody tongue at him.


	5. Tricks

“Explain it to me again...why do we need to pretend to be married?” Wisteria demanded.

Techie sighed. "Because in their culture; married couples are the ones in charge of large groups of people! How else will we be able to convince them to open trade with Haven?"

She frowned, looking down at the false ring on her finger. "Are you sure?"

Techie blushed a little, the real ring resting heavy in his pocket. "I'm sure."


End file.
